


Comfort While Touring

by Occasionally_Writing



Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Eating Together, Fluff, Hair touching, Kissing, M/M, Overall fluff, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Soft Kisses, falling asleep together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21566659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Occasionally_Writing/pseuds/Occasionally_Writing
Summary: After Tharn takes Type on a small tour for his band, they both don’t expect the weather change as they practically get snowed into their motel room and have to find a way to make themselves warm from the cold.
Relationships: Tharn/Type (Love by Chance), Tharn/Type (Tharntype: the series)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 220





	Comfort While Touring

“When you said it was probably going to be cold, I didn’t think it would be this fucking cold,” Type grumbled, rubbing his arms so he could try to warm himself as Tharn juggled the items he was carrying before he finally grabbed the key, unlocking the small motel room that his band had decided to stay for the next few days. Shoving himself past his boyfriend, Type blew into his hands as Tharn shut the door and kicked off his shoes, his own body shivering lightly from the chilled outside world. When it was announced that they were going a few hours away for a gig and would be in another city, Tharn thought about Type and since they were just beginning to try to understand how they both feel, Tharn couldn’t be happier that Type took this into consideration and had agreed to come along. What he didn’t know was that it would snow as heavily as it did along with the insane temperature drop and neither him nor Type were dressed properly for the weather. “Did you know it would snow like this? We should’ve brought proper clothing. The last thing we need is for either of us to get sick.”

“I’m sorry, Type. I seriously didn’t know it would snow or get so cold like it’s doing…” Tharn sighed out, throwing his messenger bag on the floor next to his shoes as he entered the room more. Letting out a small huff as he heard Tharn’s answer, Type grunted and moved his eyes around the room, taking in everything around him as Tharn did the same. The room wasn’t that bad if they were being honest. The bed was pretty big for the both of them and the bathroom was a pretty good size as well. Still rubbing his arms, Type turned his back to Tharn as he stared out the window, watching the snowfall, the snow looking like it was huge balled up white blankets. Letting out a soft sigh, Tharn closed in on his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around his waist, burying his face in Type’s neck as he breathed in his scent. Relaxing a bit in Tharn’s hold, Type didn’t say a word as they continued to stare out the window. “I could ask the people in the office if they have any extra blankets if you want? I can only imagine how cold it’s going to get the later it gets into the night.”

Shaking his head slightly, Type leaned back into Tharn’s hold and bumped their heads together gently. Letting the quiet moment they had last for a bit longer, Type eventually squirmed out of Tharn’s embrace and turned, trying to hide the smile that was forcing its way on his lips as Tharn pulled him close, their hips and stomachs pressed up together fully. Pushing his hands up into Tharn’s hair, Type gently scratched as his scalp while Tharn’s thumbs rubbed soothing circles into his hips. Pulling Type closer, Tharn smiled at him before he pressed their lips together, keeping the kiss soft until they both pulled away, keeping their foreheads pressed together as they stared into each other’s eyes. Giving Tharn a shy smile of his own, Type leaned in and pressed another kiss to his lips before he pulled away, scooting out of Tharn’s hold as he headed for the bathroom. 

“I’m taking a shower! Go get us some food because I am starving,” Type called out, pulling out a towel from his bag before he jogged into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Letting a huge grin slide onto his face as he stared at the closed door a bit longer, Tharn chuckled and grabbed his wallet from his own bag, slipping on his boots before he exited their shared room, going to do what Type had asked him to do. In the bathroom, Type pressed his back against the door as he heard Tharn leave. Clearing his throat to stop the blush from filling his cheeks more, Type stripped out of his shirt and threw the rest of his clothing on the floor, starting the shower and making sure the water was practically scalding. By the time he was finished washing the shampoo out of his hair, Tharn was back in the room and getting everything ready for them. “Tharn?! I forgot a set of clothes, can you give me some?”

Rolling his eyes with a chuckle, Tharn called back his reply before he dug through his own bag, pulling out one of his own shirts before he raided Type’s bag, pulling out a pair of pajama bottoms. Knocking his knuckles against the door, Tharn watched as it opened and Type peered out with a towel wrapped around his waist. Eyeing him up and down with a smirk, Tharn kept the clothes out of Type reach until Type grumbled and pressed a kiss to Tharn’s cheek, stunning him enough to grab the clothes from his boyfriend’s hand and shut the door again. Rubbing the cheek that Type had kissed, Tharn grinned brightly before he moved away from the bathroom, taking his place at the table as he waited for his boyfriend to get dressed. Shrugging on his pants and glancing over the shirt, Type rolled his eyes when he noticed that he was given one of Tharn’s shirts instead of one of his own. 

“Hurry up, Type. The food is getting cold,” Tharn called out, snapping Type out of his haze before he pulled the shirt on, stepping out of the bathroom quickly as his stomach protested him for not eating. Not saying anything as Type sat down and practically scoffed down his food, Tharn watched him a bit more before he turned his eyes to his own food, digging in as he too was practically starving. Letting his eyes drift up from his food, Type observed as Tharn ate before his fork it the styrofoam container as he finished up his dinner quickly. Placing the fork and spoon into the container, Type closed it and leaned back, trying not to make it obvious that he was still staring at Tharn. Noticing this, of course, Tharn tried to keep the pleased grin off his face as he too finished up, gathering up the empty containers and moving to throw them away as Type stood up. “I’m going to shower, are you getting ready to sleep? We have to get up early tomorrow anyway.”

“Yeah, I’m getting ready for bed. Don’t make too much noise!” Type snarked out, huffing when all it made Tharn do was chuckle and step closer to him, cupping his face as he caressed his cheek softly. Pressing a kiss to Type’s nose, Tharn grinned and stepped away, making his way towards the bathroom while Type watched him leave. Turning around when the door shut, Type stared at their bed and moved around it, taking the right spot as he got under the blankets and snuggled in, practically sighing in comfort at how warm the blankets were on top of him. Closing his eyes, Type let the warmth of the blankets lull him into sleep as he began to doze off, not hearing the shower stop and the bathroom door open as Tharn exited, wearing his usual white muscle tank and a pair of plain grey pajama bottoms. Feeling the bed shift slightly as Tharn climbed in, Type sighed and turned, staring at his boyfriend with tired eyes. “Stop squirming so much. Go to sleep.”

Whispering out his apologies, Tharn reached for the bedside lamp and turned it off, bathing the room into darkness as he settled into bed, pulling the blanket up on him as Type wiggled closer, wrapping his arm around Tharn’s waist as he head settled on his boyfriend’s chest. Wrapping his arms around Type, Tharn cuddled him closer as they both finally settled with Tharn’s face buried in Type’s hair. Pressing a soft kiss to his temple, Tharn closed his eyes as Type snuggled his face into his chest more, letting out similar sighs as they let the warmth of each other and the blankets around them lull them asleep, cuddled firmly together as the snow began to lighten outside and the moon peeked through the clouds, casting a soft light in their room, illuminating the soft smiles the both of them had resting on their lips.


End file.
